


Portaltober Day 1: Maintenance

by QueenHeadphones



Category: Portal
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Surgery cw, nothing crazy but there’s mention of enhancing a robot body, portaltober, portaltober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHeadphones/pseuds/QueenHeadphones
Summary: Virgil has big plans.





	Portaltober Day 1: Maintenance

As the loading bar on the screen began to rise, Virgil cast a look at the form beside him. It sported the few bangs and knocks it took on his last adventure, but it still ran like it was new. He had been a little averse to it when he first encountered it, but now he’d grudgingly admit having a soft spot for it. After all, it got him through so much in the past few weeks. Even so, there were a few things he’d like to try adding...

“I have a lot of work ahead of me,” he groused, but he didn’t feel annoyed. Guess it was good to be busy.


End file.
